There are various sensor assemblages. German patent document DE 10 2005 027 365 A1, for example, discusses a high-pressure sensor device, the high-pressure sensor device having a pressure sensor element that has a diaphragm deformable under the influence of pressure and a functional layer, a pressure space being disposed in the region of the diaphragm and the functional layer modifying an electrical property upon deformation. The functional layer encompass for that purpose a piezoresistive material such as, for example, a NiCrSi alloy. The latter produces, upon a deformation consequent to a change in pressure in the pressure space, a change in resistance or a piezovoltage that is picked off and measured. Sensors of this kind are used predominantly in the motor vehicle sector, in direct fuel injection systems and in hydraulics for vehicle dynamics regulation. A disadvantage of this high-pressure sensor device is that a separate sensor assemblage having a respective pressure sensor element is required for each pressure to be measured.